Spot (seal)
Spot is a fan-made character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Spot is a blue-purple leopard seal with spots on his body and flippers for hands and feet. He also has one pointed tooth and wears a red-and-yellow ski hat. His archenemy is Waddles the penguin. Like real leopard seals, he has a craving for penguin meat. More often than not, both of them would appear in the same episode and it would involve Spot trying to kill Waddles (or to a lesser extent, other penguin characters). Spot's plans often fail and he ends up being sadistically tortured and killed by Waddles. Episodes Starring Roles #Ice Screams #Spippy #Gone Ice Fishin' #Freezer Burn #Send Out the Clones #Ice Runner #Friendship Kringle #Navy Seal #Whale of a Tale #Under the Ice #Spot Wins #Aurora Gory-alis #Turning the Tables #Spot and the Flop #Magically Malicious #Frost-Bitten #Secret That's Been Spotted #To Beach Their Own Featuring Roles #Treasure of Mold #Better Early Than Ever #Snow-Blinded #The Big Save #The Flippered Five #Specieism #Penguins Only #Ozone, They Didn't! #Mission ImPenguinable #The Emperor's New Robe #Happy Tree Feet #The Poacher And Me #Cabin into Blizzard #Release the Savage #Snow Warm Way #Points To The Worse #Claw the Way Out #Within a Wheelchair #Take Scare of It #Penguinity War Appearances #I Thaw That Coming #The Right Side Of The Tracks #Wild West Side #You Can't Beach Me #Chill Out #Pole it Over #Icee What You See #Daredevil May Dare #Contact Savaughn #Belly Boom #A Sailor's Gory #The King is Dead #Snow Where You're Going #Cheat Codes Deaths #Ice Screams - Squished into an ice cream tub. #Spippy - Evaporated in an explosion. #Treasure of Mold - Crushed by Shifty. #Gone Ice Fishin - Eaten by an orca. #The Right Side Of The Tracks - Sliced in half by a knife. #Wild West Side - Run over by a mine cart. #Better Early Than Ever - Killed in an explosion. #Freezer Burn - Freezes to death. #You Can't Beach Me - Killed by a bomb. #The Big Save - Strangled by a squid. #Send Out the Clones - Many of his clones are killed. #Ice Runner - Beheaded by ice. #The Flippered Five - Cut apart by ice. #Specieism - Head impaled by quills. #Pole it Over - Frozen and/or impaled by icicles. #Navy Seal - Crushed by anchor. #Whale of a Tale - Beaten to death by Bruiser. #Penguins Only - Decapitated by spear gun. #Icee What You See - Eaten by alligator. #Daredevil May Dare - Run over by Gutsy's motorcycle. #Contact Savaughn - Hit by Otus' police car. #Ozone, They Didn't! - Killed by exploding oven. #Belly Boom - Killed by bomb. #Mission ImPenguinable - Collides into Waddles. #A Sailor's Gory - Dies of unknown causes. #Under the ice - Flattened by zamboni. #The Emperor's New Robe - Skinned alive. #The King is Dead - Sliced in half horizontally by a door. #Spot Wins - Bleeds to death. #Happy Tree Feet - Killed by bomb. #Aurora Gory-alis - Eyes melted by aurora lights. #Spot and the Flop - Killed in an explosion. #The Poacher And Me - Clubbed to death. #Magically Malicious - Intestines, stomach, ribcage and brain are pulled out of his body. #Cabin into Blizzard - Splits into half. #Snow Where You're Going - Has his head crushed into a counter. #Cheat Codes - Vaporized. #Release the Savage - Lower body is shredded and eaten by The Clams. #Frost-Bitten - Head smacked off from the body. #Snow Warm Way - Ran over by Cro-Marmot. #Secret That's Been Spotted - Swept in an avalanche. #Points To The Worse - Crushed by the ceiling piece. #Claw the Way Out - Shot by potato chips. #Within a Wheelchair - Crushed by the wheelchair. #Take Scare of It - Impaled through the fence. #Penguinity War - Head set on fire. #To Beach Their Own - Crushed by the whale. Injuries #To Beach Their Own - Right eye gets jabbed by a drinking straw before ending up being torn in half in his effort of pulling the straw out; His bones end up broken and his body receives numerous splinters from crashing down into a sailboat. Kill count *Eggy - 1 ("The Flippered Five") *Icy - 1 ("Navy Seal" along with Flippers) *Freezer - 2 ("Navy Seal" along with Flippers, "Mission ImPenguinable") *Arcticus - 2 ("Navy Seal" along with Flippers, "Mission ImPenguinable") *Waddles - 5 ("Navy Seal" along with Flippers, "Contact Savaughn, "Spot Wins", Turning the Tables", "Secret That's Been Spotted") *Lia - 1 ("Frost-Bitten" along with Waddles) *Frostbite - 1 ("Frost-Bitten") *Freezy - 1 ("Frost-Bitten") *Polar - 1 ("Secret That's Been Spotted") *Blizzard - 1 ("Secret That's Been Spotted") *Trippy - 1 ("Within a Wheelchair" along with Cast) Trivia *His arm flippers can turn into hands, usually whenever he holds something. *How Waddles kills Spot is similar to how the ants kill Sniffles. *He is by far Waddles' most frequent victim. *Once drawn with a protruding fang, Spot now has the typical buckteeth. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Sea Mammals Category:Pinnipeds Category:Blue Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 6 Introductions Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Adoptables Category:Uhohspaghhetiohs's Characters Category:Seals Category:Characters With No Clothing